Three Wanderers and a Courier
by Vino213
Summary: Three people captured by Vipers join forces with a Courier as they walk the wastes. Discontinued, another story is up containing the same four major characters however.
1. Maybe He's Dead

**Chapter 1: "Maybe he's dead"**

"Maybe he's dead"

"He's not dead, hit him in the leg with a sledge that will wake him up"

An exploding pain shot through my leg waking me up in a jolt.

"See like I said not dead just sleeping"

"Good Motor-Runner doesn't like dead slaves, makes him want to cut things."

"As long as it's not me I don't care."

"Who's Motor-Runner, who are you people, where am I." I ask weakly.

"Oh look it speaks, if you must know you are at the holding house for slaves captured by the Vipers"

"Who in the hell are the Vipers?" I ask.

"Why do they always ask that, Melissa why do they always ask that"

A young woman maybe in her late twenties who must be Melissa answers, "The Vipers are one of the toughest gangs in the Mojave Wasteland."

"The Mojave Wasteland?" I asked having never heard of the place..

"Where are you from a Vault" asked Melissa who was probably the leader of the three.

"No I'm from Florida," I stated.

"Where in the hell is Florida."

"On the East Coast of the United States."

"Interesting, James stay in here and guard this one me and Fred are going to check on the other two prisoners."

"Whatever, he's got a broke leg he won't be going anywhere."

My mind was racing; where am I, and more importantly how do I escape. Ok, I think find something to knock this one out with, but what. A broom? No. A bucket? Hell no. A metal cane? Yes, plus I can use it to help me walk. I gripped the cane and limped towards James. I raised the cane and brought it down hard knocking him out.

Ok keys, keys where are the keys. Found them, now to unlock the door.

I pushed the door open fully expecting to find the other two right outside the door. I looked down the hall and saw no one. I crept towards the door, my leg still feeling like it was run over by a truck when I heard a voice behind me "Who in the hell are you." I wheeled around and saw two extremely familiar faces.

"Sean and Ryan why the fuck are you guys here." I exclaimed. "We don't know we just woke up in a cell and these two creepy people came in and we managed to knock them out and lock them in the cell." Ryan told me. "What's with the cane?" "I used it to knock my guard out, but they broke my leg so I'm using it to help me walk." I answered. "Oh sorry man that sucks." "Anyways we should try to find a town to stock up on supplies and get my leg checked." I said wanting to change the subject.

"Okay let's hit the road." I said not knowing just how long our journey together would be or how much it would change the wasteland we found our selves in.

**A/N: So what do you think, this is my first story so don't flame me. If you like it review, favorite it if you really like it.**


	2. Welcome to Goodsprings

"Welcome to Goodsprings, maybe they have a doctor." I exclaimed hopefully.

"They better I'm tired of you moaning every step" Sean said sarcastically.

"I do not moan when I walk." I rebutted.

"Dude you do, you sound like a girl faking an orgasm." Ryan added.

"You would know that sound wouldn't you, now lets focus on finding a doctor." I said trying to get my friends focused.

"Fine, lets ask that guy over there maybe he knows." Ryan grumbled still a little steamed over my comeback. "Hey sir would you happen to know where I can find a doctor." I asked.

"Yeah ,see that house up on the hill next to the old abandoned gas station." "Yes sir I see it." I said. "Well that's Doc Mitchell's house, he'll fix you right up." "Thanks for you help." I said. "Don't worry about."

As we entered the house I expected to see a man in scrubs with medical equipment. Instead we saw old man, probably in his sixties and it looked like he was with another patient. "Why don't you walk over to that Vigor Tester over there. Easy now it ain't a race." said Mitchell trying to keep his patient steady. "I've got, it I've got it I don't need any help getting to the machine." said a surprisingly calm and deep voice.

"Ahem Doc Mitchell?" I said trying to get his attention. "That would be me, sorry for not hearing you come in I was occupied with this lucky son of a gun over here. So what brings you here." "We were captured by some Vipers and they messed up my leg pretty bad." I said. "Okay let me see what I can do." "So how bad is it Doc?" I said hopeful that the damage was reversible. "It doesn't look good, the best I can do is implant this into your leg." "Damn that bad huh." I said dejectedly. "Fortunately this will inject painkillers into your leg every time you start to feel pain. And you might want to keep this cane it will help you get around easier." "How much do I owe you for the implant?" I asked despite not having any money. "Its free, if you're willing to show Clint around Goodsprings" "Thanks Doc but we're new to Goodsprings," I said. "I assumed you were, go into the saloon and look for Sunny Smiles she'll show the four of you around, teach you how to survive in the Mojave." "Thanks Doc we'll be waiting outside for him. But first you think we could test our selves on the Vigor Tester." I asked wanting to find out what the machine does. "Sure just hit the button and it will tell you your S.P.E.C.I.A.L." "Okay thanks Doc." I said. "So whose going first." I asked my companions. "I guess you, then Ryan then me." Sean decided. "Okay here goes nothing. Lets see an 8 in strength, a 7 in perception, an 8 in endurance, a 10 in charisma, a 9 in intelligence, a 2 in agility, and a 9 in luck. I guess that's good unless I have to run from something." I said proud of my good stats in everything except agility. "Me next, a 10 in strength, a 4 in perception, a 10 in endurance, a 4 in charisma, a 8 in intelligence, a 7 in agility, and a 5 in luck. Apparently this machine has never heard my world-famous pick up lines." Ryan said. "Its lucky then those lines suck, lets see what it gives me, a 1 in strength, a 8 in perception, a 5 in endurance, a 9 in charisma, a 10 in intelligence, a 10 in agility, and a 7 in luck. Looks like I'm the weak one in the group" Sean said with a little disappointment in his voice. "Hey cheer up you had the highest in intelligence and agility," I said hoping to cheer him up a little. "Lets go wait by the saloon for Doc's patient."" I said

"Dude that must be him." Ryan said pointing to a muscular looking man approaching the saloon. "Are you the guys that Doc said are going to show me around." the man asked.

"Yep that would be us, names Randall but you can call me Randy these are my friends Ryan and Sean. Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand.

"Name's Joseph nice to meet you as well. So, we are we going first?" said Joseph

"Doc told us to meet a Sunny Smiles in the saloon, said she'd show us how to survive in the wastes." I said

"Sounds good to me lets go meet her." Joseph said walking into the saloon, the three of us following him in.

"Cheyenne, down. I'm sorry she gets a little antsy around strangers. Name's Sunny Smiles So what brings the four of you to Goodsprings."

"We came here looking for a doctor and Joseph here, well actually he hasn't told us why he's here." I said

"Oh we already know about him, he's been the talk of the town. Victor found him shot and buried in the graveyard, if it weren't for Victor he'd be dead right now." Sunny said.

"Who's Victor?" Asked Joseph, probably wanting to thank his savior.

"Oh he's this robot that lives in a shack near the end of the town, he's not to bad, a little creepy but he usually leaves everyone alone." Sunny said

"Anyways Doc said you would show us how to live in the wastes." I said

"Sure, no problem, meet me behind the saloon for some target practice." Sunny said walking off Cheyenne in tow.

"Okay see those bottles over there try to shoot them with these." Sunny said handing Joseph a Varmint Rifle, Ryan a Laser Pistol, Sean throwing knives, and me a Hunting Rifle. "Why did they get guns and I got these." Sean whined.

"Those were all the guns I had, plus you look like you can put those to good use." Sunny responded

We all starting firing, or in Sean's case throwing at the bottles. We managed to knock down all the bottles and Sean actually sliced two in half.

"Huh, maybe I am good with these." Sean said sounding pleasantly surprised.

"You know I might need some help clearing out Geckos from the water wells, there might even be some caps in it for you." Sunny said

"Caps?" I asked what to know what she meant

"You know bottle caps, its what the Wasteland uses as currency." Sunny said looking at me like I was crazy. "Okay, sure we could use the money." I said

"Great follow me." Sunny said jogging down the road.

As we followed her we started hearing noises close by. "You hear that? Geckos. See if you can take them out." "Okay I'll try." I said lining up the sight of my gun with the gecko. I fired and saw one of the geckos slump down dead. "Got one." I said triumphantly. "Here come the rest of them." Sunny said, as the other geckos charged. We started to unload on them taking them out before they could get close enough to attack.

"Good job, lets go check the other wells." Sunny said running towards another well.

"More geckos, take them out just like last time." Sunny said.

"No problem." I said shooting one of the geckos with Sean and Joseph taking out the others. Suddenly we heard a loud noise. "It sounded like a gecko, but no gecko can get that loud." Sunny said looking in the direction of the sound. Suddenly a huge gecko, the size of five men charged us from a cliff. "What in the hell is that thing?" I yelled, rolling to avoid its horns. "I don't know just shoot the damn thing." Joseph yelled back firing on it. The gecko turned and charged again, shaking off our shots like they were nothing. I turned and fired on it shooting it in the eye. The gecko stumbled back hurt. "Guys aim for its eye I think that's its weak point." I said firing again. Sean threw one of his knives and somehow managed to hit it dead in the eye. The gecko staggered and then fell, dead. "Bull-eye!" Sean yelled running to the now dead gecko collecting his knife. "Nice throw Sean, but we need to be careful we wasted a lot of ammo on that monster. And we still need to clear one more well." Sunny said running towards the final well.

"Help! Someone help!" screamed a voice coming from one of the wells. "Shit, I always warn people that the wells are dangerous, but they never listen." Sunny said aggravated.

"Come on guys we have to try to help her." I said running towards the well hoping we weren't too late. When we reached the last well, I saw three geckos attacking a woman. I fired at the first one blowing its head off and Sean and Joseph took out the second one. When I fired at the third one, the unthinkable happened. Cheyenne jumped to attack the gecko and got in the path of the bullet dying in the process. "NO!" Sunny screamed running over to her companion and best friend. Ryan turned the last gecko into ash, and ran over to calm down the woman while the rest of us ran to Sunny to try and help.

"Sunny I-" I started. "Its okay, I know you didn't mean to kill her, just go back to the saloon and I'll meet you there, I need to be alone." Sunny said with tears streaking down her face. And with that we ran back to Goodsprings


	3. Run Goodsprings Run

Run Goodsprings Run

As we entered the saloon we could immediately hear two people, a man and a woman engaged in a heated argument. As we entered the bar area we saw the two culprits, the man was an African American dressed in what appeared to be a bulletproof vest with the letters NCRCF on the back. The woman was wearing a white dress with a jacket over it.

"I'm done being nice. If you don't hand Ringo over soon, I'm gonna get my friends and we're burning this town to the ground. Got it?"

"We'll keep that in mind. Now, if you're gonna buy something, get out"

The man turned around and stormed out the saloon. The woman went behind the bar and started inspecting a bottle of scotch.

"Welcome to the Prospector Saloon, I'm Trudy. I recognize your friend over there, he's been causing quite a stir being shot in the head and all, but I don't recognize you."

"My names Randall Miller, but you can call me Randy, everyone does. These are my friends Sean and Ryan"

"Nice to meet ya'll, what brings you to Goodsprings."

"We woke up captured by Vipers and one of them banged my leg up, so we came here looking for a doctor. That's how we met Joseph here; he had just woken up when Doc Mitchell worked on my leg."

"Who was that that you were arguing with, if you don't mind me asking?" Joseph chimed in.

"That was Joe Cobb, he's part of the powder gangers and was chasing this trader that's hiding out here. Says if we don't give Ringo up he'll kill all of us."

"Powder Gangers" I asked not knowing who they were

"Escaped convicts, got themselves a shit ton of dynamite hence the name."

"Oh, where's Ringo hiding out?" I asked planning on getting involved in the situation.

"He's holed up at the gas station by Doc Mitchell's house"

"Okay thanks, you wouldn't happen to know anything the men that shot Joseph would you?"

"Not much, other than they're a bunch of freeloaders who expected drinks on the house. I was able to get them to pay up though. Course one of the Khans did knock over my radio, hasn't worked since"

"I'm sorry, but did they say where they were headed." I said not caring about her radio.

"They kept arguing about it, but the guy in the checkered coat kept shushin' them."

"So did they say where they were headed?"

"I didn't hear exactly, but the leader was talking about the Strip. If you plan on going there take Highway 93 and ignore the 15."

"Thanks for your help" I said and then headed out the door.

Upon leaving the saloon we talked about the Ringo mess.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"I say we help Ringo." said Sean

"I don't particularly care." said Ryan

"Whatever you say I'll support it." said Joseph

"I say we take over the place with Cobb." I said, and upon seeing Sean's jaw drop I began to justify my response.

"Okay if these Powder Gangers took over a prison, who's to say they can't take over a small town. Plus they might have a nice supply of food and water which if we help them they will share with us."

"I don't think it's right, but I see what you're saying and I'll go along with it." said Sean

"So we're in agreement."

"Yes."

We then sent out to find Cobb, eventually finding him leaning against an old white trailer.

"The fuck do you want" said Cobb

"We heard you talking about Ringo and wanted to help"

"And why the fuck do you want to do that"

"We were hoping that in return for helping you take over the town you would let us live at the prison you took over. Kind of a you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

"I suppose that would work, first I want you to kill Ringo."

"We're on it"

Upon entering the gas station, I came face to face with the barrel end of a shotgun.

"That's close enough. Who are you, and what do you want?" the man who I assumed was Ringo demanded.

"We're new in town, names Randall Miller. Don't worry, we aren't looking for trouble." I lied

Ringo visibly relaxed and put his gun on his back.

"Sorry about the gun. You just caught me off guard, that's all." Ringo said and then proceeded to check something on the shelf next to him.

Deciding that now was best time to perform my dirty deed I whipped out my rifle, and shot Ringo's head off sending his brains and blood all over the shelf he was checking, staining it a dark crimson. Joseph then looted the body for anything valuable find a deck of cards, some shotgun shells and a 9mm pistol.

"Check behind the counter for anything else." I said

"Found some more shells and a safe." Sean replied

"Do you think you can pick it?" I asked

"Yeah, trying to right now." Sean replied

"Let's see I found a book on guns, another pistol, and a shit ton of round." Sean said

"How many?" I asked

"260 nine milllimeter rounds and 100 ten millimeter rounds." Sean said suprising me

"Damn Ringo was stocking up, come on lets report back to Cobb." I said heading for the door

"Hey Joe, we killed Ringo. Now what do we need to do?" I asked Cobb

"Damn, didn't think you had it in you, now that Ringo is dead I want you to try and get supplies from Doc Mitchell and Chet." Joe said

"And if we can't?" I asked

"Then just report back to me when you're ready to attack." Joe responded

"Okay gotcha."

Upon entering the General Store we were greeted with a

"Howdy. Welcome to Goodsprings General Store, how may I help you."

"The Powder Gangers would like you to donate supplies." I said firmly.

"And why would I do that."

"Because that way you can keep your store and your life after we takeover this town." I said leaning over the counter trying to look as intimadating as possible.

"Okay, I'll give you supplies, just don't kill me." Chet frantically replied

"Don't worry you made the right choice." I said heading out the door.

We then amnaged to convince Doc Mitchell to give us some medical supplies by telling him that there was a hurt traveler down by the highway and that we could patch him up. We then returned to Cobb to tell him we were ready to attack.

"Hey Joe, we're ready to attack the town." I said

"Alright. Let's go." Cobb said pulling out a .357 magnum revolver

As we approached the saloon I could see where the townspeople had formed a militia to attempt to fend us off. I saw Trudy raise her rifle at me and shot her in the chest killing her, and saw Joseph gun down Doc Mitchell. Some of the militia, seeing their comrades die before them turned tail and tried to flee, Cobb would have none of that and shot them down before they could escape. Sean split open Easy Pete's forehead causing a crimson river of blood to cascade down his face, leaving only Sunny left.

"Randy you piece of shit, Doc patched up your leg and saved Joseph and this is how you repay him." she spat

"Now now Sunny, you can either surrender or try to fight, what will it be?" I asked

"Fuck you." she snarled and then proceeded to spit in my face.

"Kill her." I ordered wiping her saliva from my face

Ryan obliged disintegrating her into a smoking pile of ash.

"Well that's that, hey Joe where's the NCRCF at?" I asked ready to hit the road.

"Head down the road and turn left at Jean's Skydiving and you'll eventually see it."

"Thanks we're gonna head on over there." I said

With that we left heading to the NCRCF ready to settle down for a little while before heading to the Strip.

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, took me awhile to figure out where I wanted to go with the story. Anyways, reviews are encouraged and flames will hunted down and killed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4, I Couldn't Come Up With a Title**

As we arrived at the prison we were greeted with the typical Powder Ganger "hospitality", by who I assumed was the guard of the prison.

"Either you're brave or stupid, because no one willingly enters Powder Ganger territory. So what the fuck do you what?"

"Asshole." muttered Sean.

"Yeah, Joe Cobb said he had sent word about us, we're the guys that helped solve his Goodsprings problem." I said

"Oh, so you are the guys Cobb was talking about, go right in. Be sure to speak to Eddie in the administration building, maybe you can help him like you helped Cobb."

"Will do." I said before we headed inside.

When we got to the second floor we, were stopped by a few Powder Gangers in sunglasses.

"If you are here to see the boss you are going to have to wait, he is in a meeting right now" said one of the Powder Gangers, who was the only one without a gun.

"Who do you think he is meeting with? I was under the impression that the Powder Gangers had no allies.", asked Ryan

"Does it look like I know? When we meet with him I can ask." I responded.

Suddenly the doors flung open cracking the walls as they hit them, and a man dressed in what appeared to be an armored version of a Vault jumpsuit stormed out, Vault 101 to be specific.

"Fuck you Eddie, when we offered help we meant clean water, we didn't mean that we would help you kill soldiers!", screamed the stranger.

"Fine then, have fun trying to blow open that Vault!" Eddie yelled back.

Eddie then turned his gaze to us.

"I'm guessing you are the group that Dawes let in.", he said.

"Yeah the guy out front let us in, what was that all about?" I asked

"The guy that just stormed out? He's some famous wastelander from the east, we were negotiating a deal with him, but it obviously didn't work out.", he answered.

"Well then, but the back to the reason we are here. We came here wondering if you had any work for us?" I said.

"You know what, I do. First I need you to "take care" of a rogue Powder Ganger, his name is Chavez. When you finish that I need you to find out what's with this trade merchant that my boys have been seeing around here recently." Eddie said.

"No problem, where is this merchant usually at?" I asked.

"My boys say that he is always hanging around Jean's Sky Diving." Eddie said, pointing out the location on Joseph's Pip-Boy.

"Hey Chavez, Eddie sends his regards!" I said before pulling out my Hunting Rifle and shooting him in the head, splattering his brains on the railcar behind him. The other Powder Gangers at the camp turned tail and fled upon seeing their leader get killed.

"Randy, should we chase them?" Joseph asked pulling out his rifle.

"No, they aren't worth it. Let them run." I said.

As we approached Jean's Sky Diving we saw the merchant leaning against the building, saving us the trouble of finding him.

"Hey, don't see to many merchants out here, do you Sean?" I said.

"No, you really don't. What with this being Powder Ganger territory and all." Sean replied.

"Okay, okay I get the hint, you know I'm not a merchant. How much will it cost you to keep this silent?" the merchant asked.

"100 caps, take it or leave it." I said bluntly.

"Fine, here are the caps." Said the merchant handing over a bag of caps.

"Hey Ryan, does this building look familiar to you?" I asked faintly recalling having seen the building before.

"Yeah, it does, think we should check inside?" Ryan responded.

"Why not, it can't hurt to check." I said opening the door to walk inside.

Once inside we started looking for anything that seemed valuable or familiar.

"What do you see over there Joseph.", I asked while rummaging through a basket full of junk.

"Lets see, I've got a few caps, one has a star on it. And I found this key." Joseph said showing me the key.

"It probably goes to this locker I've been trying to pick for the past two minutes. Toss that thing here." Sean said as Joseph Tossed hum the key.

"Yep it fits. Holy shit, Randy you are going to want to see this." Sean said excitedly calling me over.

"Holy shit, it looks just like the place we escaped before we went to Goodsprings." I said looking around at the dark, bloodstained hallway that was hidden behind the locker.

"It's not my fault that Cook-Cook tried to light you on fire, I'm not the one that pushed over Queenie." said a voice in a room at the end of the hall.

"Shhhhh." I said to my friends as I gestured for them to follow me as I creeped towards the room.

"Ugh, it smells like shit in here.", whispered Ryan.

"Did you hear that?" said another voice.

"Hear what?" said the first voice.

"I could have sworn I heard somebody.", said the second voice.

"Then why don't you go check it out?"

"Fine, I will."

"Quick Sean, hand me a knife." I said backing against the wall as the owner of the second voice, a short male, emerged from the room.

"All clear, guess it was just my imaginat-" was all he got out before I plunged the knife hilt-deep into his chest causing crimson blood to spurt out all over the wall and myself.

"Shit, we've got intruders!" yelled the first voice as we ran around the corner shooting him multiple times in the chest causing him to stumble backwards over a desk before dying.

Suddenly a door swung open and a man fully decked out in metal armor charged us holding a sword above his head. Instinctively, I brought up my gun to block his swing, giving Sean time to barrel in and slit his throat with his knives.

"Great job Sean, now I have blood all over my boots." I joked

"Ah fuck you, I should have let you died, then I would have to listen to you whine." he responded.

"You know what? Fuck Eddie, I say we rest up here before heading out, and Sean, you should take that guy's sword. It will probably be more effective than those knives you've got." Ryan said laying down on one of the many bedrolls in the room.

"Yeah Sean, you really should take the sword." I said before lying down to sleep.


End file.
